


FLASH! [BANG!]

by The_Shy_One



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, POV Matt Murdock, Panic, Swearing, cheek kiss, loss of hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: A sound grenade was tossed in a fight and leaves Matt in the dark.(Fratt week 2020 Prompt - Dark)
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Fratt Week





	FLASH! [BANG!]

It started with a loud _bang!_ and ended with him hearing nothing except for the ringing in his ears. He could still touch things, feel around him the cracked concrete and the bits that came off the sound grenade. There was also the fact he could smell as well, telling him that there were still people there in the warehouse, their sweat permeating the air as they moved around him to take him captive. But without sound and no training to deal with this situation, Matt was stuck being helpless, striking without care or finesse, wondering when the next blow would come and strike him unconscious.

He gasped for breath, panic coursing through his body as he tried to get his hearing back. He needed his hearing back, everything was too dark for him without it, he needed a way to see the world, needed to see the world his way. His hands scrambled over the concrete, cracked and scattered with pieces of the sound grenade as Matt went to kneel, taking in as much air as he could. Panic clung to him, telling him to flee, to escape. That he couldn’t possibly fight off these men without his hearing to guide him.

That Frank had the situation handled with his guns.

Maybe that’s what gets him to stand up fully. That Frank would take them all down his way and hang it over Matt’s head for the next couple of months when they ran into each other. He just couldn’t let that happen, not when one of the gang members could give him information that might lead him to the supplier who’s suddenly gotten cozy in his Hell’s Kitchen. 

He moves forward, letting the vibrations that ripple through the air and the concrete of a fight lead him to a few group members. From there he fights blindly, taking more hits to his body than he would like. But he gives it back all the same, following the movements through air changes that came from swing arms and legs, taking them down. A few points during the fight, he feels the air shift when a bullet comes in and sinks into skin. There was the smell of blood - strong and making his lips curl as it comes out of the wound - but without his hearing, he couldn’t tell where it hit, if it was fatal or not.

A swing with a metal pipe - too quick, just too _damn_ quick - comes for him, hitting him squarely in the gut, winding him. He tries to send a swing back, lungs screaming for air, heart pumping so loud in his ears, but the pipe comes back, catching Matt on one side. It makes him stumble and suddenly, he’s on the ground, getting the shit beat out of him.

He gasps for air, tries to anyway. His lungs still can’t breathe and the pipe still keeps coming down on him. He might be screaming, but he couldn’t tell with his focus on trying to breathe once more and his heart pounding so loudly in his ears. Everything is jumbling together and Matt wants to curse whoever set off the sound grenade for ruining his night with all this crap.

He’s finally got air just as the last hit cracks against his suit. Then there was nothing, nor more onslaught of hits with the metal pipe. If he could still hear, he could be tilting his head, trying to figure out where the man suddenly disappeared off to. His breaths ragged as Matt tries to get his bearings back in order - minus his hearing, that wasn’t coming back for a few hours.

There came to the vibrations of someone walking towards him a few moments later. He swings an arm, connects with what he assumes is a boot and grips it, pulling on it quickly to the side to knock the person over. He doesn’t hear the thud or the cursing that came with it, only the vibrations through the ground as they crashed into the concrete nearby. 

Matt could only smell that there was still sweat in the air, the lingering scent of gunpowder that could have come from either one of the gang members or Frank. He grips at the boot and pulls himself up to sit, raising a fist to come down hard on the unknown person’s leg. Swinging it, it gets blocked clumsily by the person’s forearm, but that doesn’t stop Matt, he just quickly switches to using his other hand, forming a fist as it comes for the person.

He wouldn’t be caught not fighting for his life like this, not when the difference could be getting his head smashed into the ground or getting away to find someplace to sleep off the effects of the sound grenade.

There were more vibrations, ones that Matt associated with someone speaking. Or yelling in this case. He still continues to fight, fists coming down on flesh and clothing, not wanting any of the gang members to catch him off guard.

Suddenly, his wrist was in the other person’s grasp, their fingers curling around his suit and pulling him forward, towards them. Matt struggles against the hold but stills once his hand presses against the person’s - no, Frank’s chest. The man’s heart steadily beats underneath his fingertips, the echo of what it sounded like playing in his head, the familiar rhythm calming him down as he realizes that Frank won’t hurt him. Not when he can’t hear like this.

They stay like this for a minute, letting the moment wrap around them as the adrenaline high starts to ebb away. Then Matt moves, putting his body closer to the other man’s, tucking his head underneath Frank’s chin, letting the rhythm lull him to peace despite not hearing the deep beats against his ear. He feels Frank hold him close, his hands stroking against his arms and shoulders.

Another minute and Frank shifts, his arms moving to grip him around his back and behind his knees. The image of a bride being carried was all Matt had time to think before Frank went to stand, picking Matt up. Matt stiffens up, unsure of how to balance himself in the man’s arms while his hearing was shot like it was. There are vibrations in Frank’s chest that Matt can feel, indicating that he was chuckling at him as he starts to walk towards an exit out of the warehouse.

Matt sends him a glare, unhappy that the man was amused by this. The vibrations double and then he feels Frank press a kiss to his cheek, light and quick. It mentally stops Matt for a moment, wondering what brought this on as he tries to remember the feeling of chapped lips against his skin.

He couldn’t hear himself _“What?”_ , only feeling the vibrations in his throat from his vocal cords as they moved against each other. But the way the man’s heart keeps time beneath his fingertips - steady and strong, never faltering -, only to skip a beat when Frank presses another kiss to his cheek.

Once he was out of the dark, he had some questions to ask Frank.


End file.
